Many biorefinery fermentation processes will generate carbon dioxide as a co-product of fermentation. The carbon dioxide will ultimately need to be removed from the process, as it should not be contained in the final product stream. Typically, carbon dioxide and other dissolved gases simply remain in fermentation broths until removed in a stripper or distillation column.
However, several negative effects result from conventional processing in this manner. First, the presence of large quantities of carbon dioxide reduces the capacity of the beer column or stripper. Second, large concentrations of carbon dioxide cause the formation of carbonic acid, thereby reducing pH which increases the potential for corrosion and other equipment concerns.
What is desired is an economical method to remove carbon dioxide and other dissolved gases from fermentation streams, while preserving yields of desired products (such as ethanol).